<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heritage by NotesFromSarah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848710">Heritage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotesFromSarah/pseuds/NotesFromSarah'>NotesFromSarah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman &amp; Lois (TV 2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Episode: S01E02 Heritage, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Flash Fiction, Gen, Introspection, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotesFromSarah/pseuds/NotesFromSarah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark reflects on his connection with his son. One-shot. Canon compliant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Jordan Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heritage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during Season 1, Episode 2, "Heritage"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He will never be like you, Kal-El.” Jor-El’s somber voice seemed to hang in the chamber.</p><p>Clark should have been relieved to hear those words. He should have been relieved to know that his son wouldn’t spend a lifetime hiding who he really was. He should have been relieved that his son wouldn’t have to keep a secret of that magnitude from everyone in his life, for his own protection and theirs. He should have been relieved, and he was – mostly.</p><p>He’d watched his children closely for so many years. He’d wondered if they would manifest powers like his own. While he knew it would make their lives incredibly difficult, there was a tiny part of him that wanted his children to be like him.</p><p>He knew it was a heavy burden for anyone. Clark struggled with it the entire time growing up in Smallville. He knew how difficult it was to feel like an outsider and an alien and he didn’t wish that on his boys for a second. Still, to see that part of himself in his children, he wanted that. Being able to connect with his boys, being able to share with them everything he was, being able to relate to them on a deeper level, in a very small way it would be a dream come true. Knowing that he wasn’t the only one left, knowing that who he was could live on in Jordan, it was something that suddenly meant more to him than he expected it to. He was the last son of Krypton, but if his own son could share in his heritage? He would be overjoyed.</p><p>Clark sighed, he knew it was selfish for him to want that. Jordan would be far better off without the struggles and burdens that came with super powers. It really was for the best. It was safer this way. They’d have to keep an eye on things, but if Jor-El was right, then Jordan had a new lease on life. His struggles would be only those that were natural, not supernatural.</p><p>Turning he glanced at Jordan. The boy didn’t seem to be taking it well. Once again, Clark didn’t know what to say to help him, to connect with him. Superpowers or no, the road ahead for Jordan wasn’t going to be easy, he hoped he could guide his son to adulthood without too many missteps. Compared to raising teenagers, being Superman was a walk in the park.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>